Innocence Stolen
by moonfirecat4
Summary: She is faithful to a fault. Willing to sacrifice anything for a friend in need. Eli's safety is worth it, he is worth everything, even what she holds most dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence Stolen**

**She is faithful to a fault. Willing to sacrifice anything for a friend in need. Eli's safety is worth it, he is worth everything, even what she holds most dear.**

_Dear Lord, Please forgive me for my transgressions. I did it to save a friend. I may have broken a commandment, but I prevented another from being broken. I couldn't let Eli die. I would die myself before I let that happen._

Clare continued her silent prayer, as she climbed the steps, rather stiffly, leading to Degrassi's front doors.

_Everyone's going to notice. They'll call me a slut, a whore. No one will want to be my friend. I'll have to change schools, start all over. What will Eli think…no…Eli can't know…he can never know._

**Flashback**

"_**Hey Eli," a taunting voice reached the boy walking beside her. Slowly he turned around.**_

"_**What do you want Fitz?" **_

"_**Oh nothing much," Fitz replied with a nonchalant shrug, "I just think you should apologize for what you did with the fake ID."**_

"_**Oh really?" Eli asked in a condescending tone, "And why ever should I do that?"**_

"_**Because you owe, me," Fitz said getting into Eli's personal space, "And if you don't you'll wish you had."**_

"_**Ha!" Eli laughed with false humor, "You don't scare me."**_

"_**Ya? Well we'll just see about that." And with that he stalked down the hallway.**_

"_**Eli! What are you doing?" Clare yelled at him, "You're going to get yourself kill!"**_

"_**Clare," Eli said teasingly ruffling her curls, "You worry too much."**_

_**He turned the opposite way Fitz had gone, and started towards his next class.**_

_**First making sure Eli was completely out of sight, Clare ran after Fitz. Only to run head long straight into him.**_

"_**Ouff," Clare made a sound, as she was thrown to the floor, books scattering everywhere.**_

"_**Here," Fitz offered her a hand, making sure she was once again on her feet, before he bent down to pick up the books.**_

"_**Fitz…do you really have to continue this feud with Eli?" she asked looking anywhere but him.**_

"_**What you don't want your little boyfriend to get into trouble?" he asked tauntingly.**_

"_**Listen, I know you two don't like each other, but isn't there a way to solve this peacefully?"**_

_**After thinking for a moment Fitz answered, "Yeah there is. Meet me outside in the alley behind the Dot after school." **_

_**With that he turned and walked away, not sparing her a second glance.**_

Now that she looked back on it, it was an extremely bad choice to meet Fitz. Let alone to meet him in a dark secluded alleyway, but it had been her only chance to make this stupid war end, without having anyone get hurt…or so she thought.

Taking a deep breath Clare pushed open the doors, and stepped through them into the fluorescent lighted building, starting towards her locker.

Her steps were slow as she neared her locker space. Pulling it open when she arrived, she retrieved her books for first period Literature.

"Hey Blue Eyes."

Clare dropped the books she had been holding. Frighteningly she looked into the emerald eyes that belonged to none other than Eli Goldsworthy.

"Eli…I…I," she stammered slowly backing away, "I…I'm not feeling well!"

Clare turned and sprinted to the girls' bathroom, not caring of who saw her. When she reached the white walled room, she collapsed into a small quivering heap, in the farthest corner.

She didn't want to think of what she had done…what she had given up…for him.

"Clare?" his voice echoed around the tiled room, making it seem as if he was everywhere at once. "Clare, are you ok?"

"Just go away," she sobbed in a horse whisper.

"Clare, I just want to help," Eli said pleadingly, "I'm coming in."

"No! You can't help me," she cried frantically, than in a softer tone, "No one can."

"Please tell me what's wrong," his voice sounded again, before being drowned out by the sound of first period bell.

"Eli! I don't _want you_ here," Clare called once again curling in on herself.

"…Do you want me to get Ali," he asked in a hurt voice.

"No, I just want to be left alone."

"Fine," she heard him stand up and listened to his retreating footsteps.

When she could no longer hear him, she broke down into hysterical sobs. He was the reason she had done it. She had done it to protect _him._ And she could never let him know. If he knew…he would hate her, he would feel like she had betrayed him.

As much as she tried, she could not help but relive the memories, which had plagued her mind.

**Flashback**

_**Clare glanced around before cautiously walking towards the alley behind the Dot. Against her better judgment she had decided to meet Fitz, if only so that Eli, and Adam wouldn't have to deal with his harassing anymore. **_

"_**You showed up," he remarked in a cold tone.**_

_**Clare spun around only to be met with Fitz's hard stare. **_

"_**I said I would," she answered, "You said that you knew a way to end this stupid feud peacefully."**_

"_**Hmm…I did, didn't I?" **_

"_**Yes…you did," Clare said backing away a little suspicious.**_

_**Fitz reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a black switchblade.**_

_**Clare gasped, "You…you said you knew a Peaceful way!"**_

"_**Yeah I do," Fitz said, "A peaceful way to end this whole thing. But if you don't comply…"**_

"_**You're really not above killing him are you?" she asked in a frightened whisper.**_

"_**Haha, no not really," he said in a detached voice.**_

"_**I could run and tell the police," the threatened.**_

"_**And I could kill you before you got a chance to leave this alley."**_

_**Clare took an unconscious step back, "Even if you did manage to get away, you wouldn't be able to stop me from going straight to Eli and killing him before you told anyone."**_

_**Fitz stepped closer to her, as she stepped back farther, before she realized she was backing herself in a literal corner.**_

_**Fitz looked down at his knife popping it open before twirling it between both hands, "So the question is…" he took a dramatic pause to look into her eyes, "How much is his safety worth to you?"**_

"_**Everything," Clare whispered.**_

"_**Really?" he asked taking another step closer, as she took another back, so that her back was now touching the wall, "Anything?"**_

"_**What do you want me to do?" she asked fearfully.**_

"_**Sleep with me."**_

_**Clare's head snapped up, "What?"**_

"_**Tonight at the Ravine, if you have sex with me I won't touch Eli or Adam…ever."**_

"_**I…you won't provoke either of them?" she asked, "You'll leave them alone?"**_

"_**I will," he answered.**_

"…_**you promise?" Clare asked.**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**This was a bad idea, she knew it. But she had to if she did Fitz was going to…going to…kill…Eli. If she didn't do anything to stop it…she would never forgive herself. **_

_**She had had to ride her bike to get to the ravine, telling her parents that she was going to go to Alli's house to study, while they went to a charity auction at their church, something her Mother had forced her Father into going to. **_

_**Now that she had arrived all of the rumors about this place were confirmed. **_

_**Kids sat around in lawn chairs around a bonfire, drinking, passing around what looked like a smoking wrapped up piece of paper, that she could only assume what was. In the darker parts of the clearing, were kids who were exchanging money and bags of…something. This was not a place that she would go to. She normally would balk at the thought of showing up in a place like this. But now…now it was necessity. **_

"_**Clare," she whipped around to face Fitz, who was sporting a beaming smile. "I didn't think you'd show."**_

"_**And let you kill Eli? I would do anything for him," Clare said sounding a lot more brace than she felt.**_

_**Fitz's smile faded and was replaced by a scowl, "Yeah, well come on, you're mine for the next half hour."**_

_**He grabbed her hand and began pulling her over to a beat up old brown van, that had had its wheels taken off.**_

_**This is it, she told herself. She was going to break one of the Ten Commandments. The one she held most dear. She was going to give Fitz, a kid who she never talked to, who she despised, her virginity. **_

_**Fitz pulled open one of the side doors, before climbing in, "Well are you coming?"**_

_**She would never get this back, was she really going to do this? **_

_**Yes, she would. She was doing this for Eli, and he was worth it.**_

_**Clare took a deep breath before pulling herself into the dirty van.**_

_**Fitz smirked at her leaning over toward the door, "Here we go."**_

_**The door slammed shut.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so, first off…I love writing this story so much that I just HAD to post another chapter! I couldn't wait to hear all your reactions! ^_^ ALSO I had soooo many story alerts and story favorites…but not THAT many reviews! Tsk tsk! REVIEW PEOPLE! And for all of you who did review thank you! Ok second, I had a couple people ask for me to write the scene with Clare and Fitz in the van…ok 1. I suck at those kinds of things, I love to read them…but not write them. This story is rated M for him forcing her into having sex, and for…later chapters…but we won't get into that now ^_^! Also I want to keep this sort of…Clare oriented, and I just think it would be best to take that bit out, and just ILUDE to it…but I promise there will be something…else? later that will go into detail…better luck guessing! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

Once Clare had composed herself, making sure there were no mascara tear tracks down her face, she walked over to the bathroom door, making sure there was no one else in the hallway before making her way to her locker.

It was now third period, Clare counted her small blessings that no one had gone into that bathroom, while she had had her breakdown. Crying had helped a bit. At least now, she didn't feel as if everyone around her would start pointing and shouting at her.

Still, she didn't know if she could make it through class. She just didn't feel well, her stomach was in knots, and her brain felt fuzzy, not to mention her entire body ached from when…no she wouldn't think of that. The memory was still too fresh in her mind. All she wanted to do was get away, and forget, at least for a little while.

At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of the period, causing kids to flood out of their classrooms. Clare sped her pace up to make it to her locker before the crowd blocked her pathway.

The books that she had dropped to the floor earlier that morning were no longer there. Instead when she opened up her locker door, they were stacked neatly up on the top shelf. Eli no doubtedly had been the culprit, she just prayed that she wouldn't run into him, during her escape plan.

She grabbed a few books that she would need that night, and stuffed them into her backpack. She was about to close the door when she stiffened, as Fitz's face appeared in her locker mirror.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a smug voice, "Not glad to see me?"

"Just leave me alone," she mumbled as she shut the locker door, and swung her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Whoa, not trying to leave now are we?" he asked grabbing onto her shoulder, "We weren't done talking."

"I think you were," Eli's voice sounded behind him.

Fitz turned to face him, "I don't think it's any of your business Goldsworthy."

"I think it is," he shot back, "What would you have to talk to her about anyways?"

"You'd be surprised," Fitz's smile only grew wider, "Just recently Clare and I have become very…_close_."

Clare's eyes widened, _no._

"What's that supposed to mean," Eli asked suspiciously.

Fitz threw and arm around Clare's shoulders, "Me and your girl got real intimate last night, just ask her."

Eli turned wide hurt eyes to her, "Clare…tell me he's lying."

Her eyes filled with tears and began to spill over, as she whispered, "I'm so sorry," before running down the hallway, throwing open the school's front doors, and sprinting down the steps.

Fitz laughed at Eli's stunned expression, "What's wrong _Eli_? Got your 'wittle heart browken?"

"Shut up Fitz," Eli growled as he pushed past him.

Fitz grabbed Eli's arm, "Don't you want to know all the little details?"

"What you two do together is your own business," he shouted back.

Clare's vision was blurred by the tears now coursing down her face, which was why she didn't notice the person in front of her until she crashed into them.

"Ouch Clare! What where you're goi…Clare?" Adam stopped when he got a look at her tear streaked face, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Adam!" Clare grabbed onto him and sobbed into his shirt.

"Clare what's wrong, what happened," Adam asked as he steered her over to sit on one of the steps.

"It's Eli…and Fitz…I…me and Fitz…" but she couldn't go on dissolving once more into tears.

"Clare…Clare its ok. Listen just take a deep breathe and tell me what happened," he said in a calming voice.

Clare took several gulps of air before she was able to quiet her sobs.

"Fitz…he and Eli got into another fight yesterday."

"Yeah so what else is new," Adam laughed, sobering when he saw her distraught face, "Sorry."

"I asked Fitz if there was anyway that they could just solve this peacefully, so he told me to meet him behind the dot…when I got there…he had a knife and he said that he would…he would…_kill _Eli!" she whispered.

Adam gaped, "Did you call the police?"

"He said that he would get me before I had a chance to run, and even if I did he would get to Eli, before I did," Clare said, wanting to bang her head against a wall for her stupidity of meeting him there.

"Well, what did he do?" Adam pressed.

"He said that if I slept with him, he would leave you two alone," Clare said in a barely heard whisper.

"And you did!" Adam shrieked, "Are you nuts? Eli's going to FLIP, that you would do that for him."

"He already knows," she answered lowering her head, "Fitz just told him."

"Then we'd better get Simpson, because this is going to get ugly," Adam said jumping up.

"He doesn't know I did it to protect him," Clare said still not picking her up.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Adam asked sitting back down.

Clare sat there in silence for a bit, "I…I couldn't…it would make everything I did all for naught."

"But Clare, you like _Eli_, and Eli likes _you_."

"That's why you _can't _tell him," Clare demanded looking up with determination hard in her eyes, "I love him too much for him to get hurt."

"Clare…" Adam begged, "You _have_ to tell him, or he'll never forgive you."

Clare lowered her eyes once again, "I know, but it has to be this way…even though I hate it. Fitz will kill him if I tell him, and Eli tries to fight him."

"That's why you can't tell him…_ever_."

"Clare I can't keep this from him…"

Clare cut him off, "Yes you _can_, and you _will_. If only to protect Eli."

Adam sighed, "I don't like this."

"Neither do I but it's necessary," she said her voice firm.

"Fine, I won't tell Eli," Adam promised.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

How could she do this to him? She knew how much he loved her…well she knew that he cared for her, not enough to make a move yet, but still how could she go to _Fitz_? The lowest of lowest scum, of all the people she could have had sex with it was _him_. And why did she have sex with him anyways? Nothing made sense right now.

Clare was always so adamant about no PDA, no inappropriate touching, no inappropriate talking, no inappropriate…well anything! And her purity ring…what had happened with that? Did St. Clare just get so sexually frustrated that she jumped Fitz as she threw her ring into the air? The mental picture made Eli want to laugh if not for the fact that the girl he _loved_ had slept with his mortal enemy.

Eli was fuming as he stalked down the hallways, kids scattered at the look on his face clearly saying he was not to be messed with today. Eli didn't even spare Adam a look as he walked passed him.

"Eli! Hey Eli!" he heard Adam call behind him. Eli wasn't in the mood to talk, he would rather go grab a dark bitter cup of black coffee and sulk in Morty listening to headbanging metal.

As long as Adam didn't follow him he could keep calm and not flip out…just as long as Adam got the hint and left him along.

A hand grabbed Eli's shoulder, "Hey Eli I was talking to you," no such luck.

"What?" he practically screamed as he spun around to glare in Adam's face, "Can't you get the hint that I don't want to talk to anyone?"

"Yeah, message read loud and clear boss, now stop being such an ass and talk to me," Adam demanded.

"What's there to talk about?" Eli asked, "There's nothing to talk about, besides the fact that the girl I love had _sex_ with Fitz the kid I _hate_. No there's _nothing_ to talk about," by this time Eli had begun to sound hysterical. Adam took a few uncertain steps back, as Eli advanced on him.

"I don't care that she didn't say _anything_ about it! I don't care that I had to find out from _his fucking mouth_. No I don't care at all!" with that Eli turned around and slammed a fist into one of the blue lockers, almost smiling at the pain that blossomed in his knuckles as they dented the metal.

"Eli! Stop it!" Adam begged grabbing his clenched hand and yanking it safely away from anymore metal knuckle crunchers, "You don't mean any of that."

"I do!" he protested, "I couldn't care less what she does. As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to do with one another anymore."

"Eli, you don't know everything," Adam said glaring.

"…What?"

Instead of answering Adam turned on his heel and began to walk the other way, just as the end of the period bell rang, and he was swallowed in with the crowd.

Clare sniffled again. This was just so hard, why did she go to meet Fitz behind the dot? Why did she say yes and let him take her virginity? Why did she not tell Eli the truth? Why did she not feel sorry for what she had done? Oh she knew why…because she loved Eli Goldsworthy, that's why. Oh silly her how could she forget?

She was such an idiot. She should have just gone up to Eli and told him the truth, told him that they should go to the police and have Fitz arrested, or charged, or whatever they could do to him for threatening someone's life and then blackmailing someone to have sex with them.

Now that she stopped and thought about it, she was being extremely selfish. This was probably hurting Eli a lot more than it was hurting her. She had hurt him in the worst possible way, but it was for his own good. If she hadn't Fitz would have killed him, and then where would she be? Wishing she could turn back time and be in the exact same place she was now.

Absorbed in thought and the sobs racking her frame, she never heard or saw the figure that crept up behind her until a hand pressed down hard and fast on the point where her neck and shoulder connected…by then it was too late.

**Ok I am soooo sorry for not updating! School is trying to kill me. But golf is almost over my last match is tomorrow…or today…whichever. You know I always post after midnight it seems…this should be worrisome…but anyways again I am truuuley sorry for not updating sooner and I promise updates will come sooner I promise! **


End file.
